Nature and Nuture
by Nangconsumer
Summary: What does a worn out Harry Potter sacrifice to protect his enemies daughter against the anger of the victorious light side and the scheming pureblood society? (Oneshot)


"The documents and ledgers for the Potter-Black accounts are in these folders Miss Potter-Black. You are the only listed beneficiary for your father's estate so all properties and vault contents have been transferred into your name." The goblin looked solemn for a moment before continuing.

"Your father has also requested we pass on this Pensieve and package. He advised that the package has been enchanted so it can only be opened after the memories in the Pensieve have been viewed. Do you have any further questions?"

"No thank you Master Grimclaw. Thank you for your time"

"Our sincerest condolences Miss Potter-Black, your father may have errored against our nation in the past but he had our respect"

Delphini Potter-Black gathered the small bowl and square package before turning and departing the office. The marble halls of Gringotts were quiet with no other customers conducting business at night. Reaching the fireplace she quickly threw the dust into the flames before stepping in an whispering "12 Grimmauld Place"

* * *

Delphini looked around the warm basement kitchen of her childhood home. She had lived in Grimmauld Place her entire life and at 19 the property was now hers. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she considered what to do now. After graduating Hogwarts with outstandings in all her N.E. , she had planned to follow in her father's footsteps and take up competitive duelling or maybe look to enter politics, but the loss of both her mother and father had left her listless and unmotivated.

Daphne Potter-Black nee' Greengrass had been a pale, thin but hauntingly beautiful woman. Sadly, due to injuries inflicted on her during the war she had passed on when Delphini was in her 5th year at Hogwarts after a curse Antonin Dolohov had inflicted on her leached out her remaining life. Her father was now reunited with her after 4 years. It almost felt like a sign of fate that Delphini had been conceived and born out of wedlock before her mother had been struck by the curse.

Delphini looked at the stone bowl sitting on the worn hardwood table and wondered what her father wished to show her. Her father had been a caring and warm man who doted on both her mother and her but she could see the affects the war had had on him. His bright green eyes were haunted at times and he often could be found staring wistfully at the photos of his parents and godfather which were dotted throughout the drawing room of Grimmauld Place.

Gathering her courage Delphini looked into the stone bowl filled with silver wisps and was quickly sucked into the memory.

* * *

Delphini found herself in a forest clearing staring at her father. Harry stood before a fire which burned in the middle of the clearing and cast shadows over the crowd of silent Death Eaters. Her father's nemesis Tom Riddle stood with his head bowed and his hands clasped over a wand Delphini was extremely familiar with. It was the wand her father had used during their practise duels in Grimmauld Place.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood out to her in the crowd. Her dad had always seemed to have mixed feelings about her as she had killed his godfather in one of the earlier fights in the war but he had always shown an odd bitter smile around his lips when he spoke of her. Delphini never understood why.

She watched as Harry was hit by the green light of the killing curse and the scene went blank.

Harry stood in a strange white version of Kings Cross Station with mists and white smoke coalescing to form benches and platforms. A strange noise, a thumping and whimpering echoed throughout the scene.

She watched as her father approached a small naked child which had flayed skin as it struggled to breathe. As he knelt next to it he reached out and touched it. Skin on the child flaked at the touch before small embers of the child fused to his skin before disappearing. Strangely Harry didn't notice.

A voice called "You cannot help" and Albus Dumbledore appeared in midnight blue robes. Her father had told her how he hated Albus Dumbledore. How his childhood had been taken by his actions, how Dumbledore gambled his mother's sacrifices by keeping secrets and relying on happenstance. He had been raised for slaughter after the deaths of his parents and moulded to be a martyr.

Delphini watched as her father listened to Dumbledore blank faced as the story of the hallows came out, the secrets of Dumbledore and Grindelwald and the fact her father was alive. Knowing Harry so well it looked like he was going through the motions of the conversation, saying the right things when needed so the old man would keep spilling secrets. Dumbledore didn't seem to see the thoughts that were building behind her father's eyes but Delphini could.

At the end of the story the first flickers of emotion crossed Harry's face and it was hatred.

"I've got to go back haven't I?"

"That is up to you"

"Voldemort has the Elder Wand"

"True. Voldemort has the Elder Wand"

An incredulous look was sent towards Dumbledore.

"But you want me to go back?"

"I think that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does."

Her father glanced at the whimpering child before locking eyes with Dumbledore.

"I will go back. But know this, I resent you just as much as I resent Riddle. My childhood, the secrets, Snape's treatment of me, Sirius being locked away as people like Bellatrix got trials and you did nothing, Lupins cowardice in the face of your words. You made me a martyr, forced my actions by spouting that boy-who-lived rubbish after my mother's sacrifice and my life has been pitiful. When I return and defeat Riddle my life will be my own and hope I never see you again"

Harry turned and walked into the mists. Delphini looked at Dumbledore seeing the shocked look crossing his face before he turned and looked nervously at the crumbling child.

* * *

Her father lay held in the half-giant's arms as the crowd screamed and wept. She watched as Tom Riddle postured about his ancestry. She watched as her Herbology teacher Professor Longbottom drew a sword out of the sorting hat and beheaded the massive snake.

She watched her father tumble out of the half-giant's hands, drawing a wand before saying the incantation for the killing curse with a hate filled look on his face. Tom Riddle fell gracelessly into a heap as her professor stabbed the sword through Bellatrix Lestrange. Curses flew from the crowd of defenders into the Death Eaters.

* * *

The scene suddenly changed and Delphini found herself in a similar office to what she just left at Gringotts. A younger Grimclaw sat behind the desk surrounded by account ledgers and folders. Her father was looking attentive as Grimclaw spoke.

"The new Minister for Magic has advised why you and your friends felt the need to break into a high security vault and steal a dragon from the Goblin Nation. The ministry has reimbursed us for the damages and dragon so your accounts remain untouched Mr Potter-Black".

Harry looked confused for a moment and then said "Sirius' will changed my last name as well?"

"Yes Mr Potter-Black you are both the Potter heir and the Black heir. The family names and fortunes have been combined. A full balance of your account is provided in this ledger and a list of your assets have been provided."

"Thank you Grimclaw"

"As you are included in the Black family I have taken the liberty of having an accurate family tree compiled for you. I believe one of the names will be most interesting to you"

Delphini peered over Harry's shoulder and traced the lines that were on the document. One name was at the bottom printed in green ink. "Delphini Riddle" murmured her father with a spasm passing across his face. Above, linked to the name was the names 'Bellatrix Lestrange" and "Tom Riddle".

"He has an heir?"

"Yes Mister Potter-Black. We do not know where she is due to the mess in which your wizarding society is in after the war but I would recommend starting with her Aunt, Narcissa Malfoy."

Her father stared blankly at the goblin before gathering the ledgers and family tree and departing the office. Delphini was pulled along as the memory changed.

* * *

Harry walked along a gravel driveway which lead to an imposing manor. Hedges fenced the driveway as they reached the front doors. The doors opened silently and revealed a dimly lit hall. Her father walked in and crossed the length before stopping in front of a door at the end of the corridor. He appeared to steel himself for moment with pain crossing his face before reaching for the handle and opening the door.

Narcissa Malfoy stood next to an arm chair dressed in grey coloured robes. Delphini had always loved her Great Aunty Cissa who was often at family gatherings with Auntie Astoria and Uncle Draco. Looking at her Great Aunt, she had never before seen the pinched and disdainful look which appeared on her face as she stared at her father.

"Mrs Malfoy, thank you for inviting me. I cannot say I'm pleased to be in this room of all places". The disgusted look that passed across her father's face which quickly settled into minor loathing was new for Delphini as well.

"Mr Potter your request was so forward and I just couldn't say no to our worlds 'saviour'". The response was scathing and whimsical all at once.

Narcissa then sat gracefully in the armchair and looked expectantly at Harry. To Delphini's keen eyes there was no sense of hospitality from the Malfoy hostess and the room was filled with hostility but also anticipation.

Her father sighed before gathering himself.

"Draco's trial is quickly approaching. I believe its scheduled in the next few weeks. Do you have any idea on how you are going to keep him from Azkaban considering your families reputation?"

Her aunty stared blank faced. Her father had always been bold and without subtly, a trait of his Gryffindor nature, but this was both agressive and underhanded. Her mother had tried over and over to stop Harry from being so brash but was never successful.

"What do you want Mr Potter? One could argue that you owe me a debt considering you are still alive right now."

"One could argue I shouldn't have kept you out of Azkaban considering what you did to Sirius. One could argue I should have left Draco to burn in the room of requirement after his stupid friends unleashed cursed fire in there. One could argue I should keep my mouth shut and let him rot in prison for the rest of his life."

Harry's voice had lowered from its carefully measured tone to a furious hissing whisper and Narcissa had been driven back into her seat and had frozen in shock.

"You would threaten my son's life after I lied for you in the forest?"

Her father groaned before placing his head into his hands in exasperation. "Look, I'm not good at this sort of banter and I do not wish to fight. Considering I am the Black heir we are family and family is what I need to speak to you about."

Narcissa leaned forward on the chair before lifting a perfectly manicured eyebrow. Delphini snorted, even on the cusp of losing everything she loved her aunty always needed to look perfect for the masses.

"With Lucius in Azkaban for the rest of his life, Sirius, Nymphadora and Bellatrix dead there are not many Blacks left. I will ensure Draco is kept out of prison but you need to do me a favour"

"And this favour is?"

"Tell me where Delphini Riddle is"

Her aunt looked shocked before schooling her features.

"She was left with a trusted family. Why?"

Harry looked blankly for a second before his face crumpled with anguish. Delphini had only seen this look once before and that was when her mother had died.

"Think about how I was treated after the first war Mrs Malfoy. Placed on a pedestal for something my parents did. Treated like dirt by muggle relatives before being dragged back into this world to be placed into constant danger. I refuse to let Delphini suffer in the same way. Can you imagine if someone finds out she exists? The daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort? She will be burned at the stake or tossed into Azkaban!"

Both Narcissa and her father stared each other for a few long moments before her Aunt, Delphini realised with a shock both blood and marriage, broke the silence.

"What do you intend to do Mr Potter?"

"I read you can adopt a child through a blood ritual. I will do so and no one will know where she came from"

"Are you mad boy? Or just stupid? Who is the mother? The blood traitor weaselette? The mudblood? Think about the stories which will be spun if a daughter of yours suddenly appears? You need the blood of two willing participants to blood adopt and there is no way any of your current lackeys will help. Not for Voldemort's heir. Not with the mudbloods shouting in the street looking to scalp their betters"

Her aunt was standing, red in the face whilst her father looked to be considering the situation.

"What do you suggest?"

"What?!"

"What do you suggest Mrs Malfoy? You are a Slytherin and a Malfoy so you are well used to managing reputations. How can we make this work?"

The room went quiet before her aunt spoke.

"The Greengrasses, are you familiar with them? Apart of the Sacred 28 with two daughters, one your age."

"I think I remember Daphne from my potion classes. Why?"

"The family fled to France halfway through your 6th year. The family was strictly neutral and refused to join the Dark Lord. He sent Bellatrix and Dolohov to teach them not to deny him. Daphne can no longer bear children. "

Her father's face was filled with sympathy for a moment.

'So?"

"So, you approach the Greengrasses with an offer to marry Daphne. No pureblood will want her now as she cannot bear a child but this fact is not widely known yet. You blood adopt Delphini and say she was conceived at Hogwarts before the Greengrasses fled to France."

Her father flinched before quickly blurting out "The Weasleys will think I was using or cheating on Ginny and hate me after that."

Narcissa stilled before pacing towards her father with a predatory air.

"How far are you willing to go for family Mr Potter-Black? You wish to protect Delphini from what will come in future? I guess you need to bear it all yourself, won't you?

Harry's face hardened. No traces of anguish remained at all.

"Fine, retrieve Delphini from whatever bolt hole Bellatrix stuck her in. I will approach the Greengrasses and advise you the date we will need to see them. You will need to be there. If Delphini is in less than perfect condition from where you or your sister left her I will ensure Draco ends up in the worst cell in Azkaban."

Both her family members stilled and glared at each other before the memory faded.

* * *

The memory changed and Delphini found herself in an airy and elegant drawing room. Her grandfather, Cyrus Greengrass and her mother sat on a comfortable lounge opposite her father and Aunt Narcissa. Narcissa was speaking, directing the conversation to her Grandfather.

"Those are the terms which we feel will be acceptable for a contract between House Greengrass and House Potter-Black. Upon signing the agreed upon bride price will be transferred to your vault, the Greengrass chalet in France will be transferred to the Potter-Black's, Mr Potter-Black will use his influence to support the Neutral faction in the Wizengamot and a clause of silence will be enacted that the Greengrasses must abide by. Is this agreed?

Delphini watched the younger version of her mother stare icily at her father. Her black hair framed a pale face with piercing blue eyes which were all set in cold anger at being forced into a marriage. Her eyes flickered to the contract that Harry had signed which glowed briefly, confirming the magic had bound the two parties.

Daphne spoke up for the first time.

"Now that we are engaged and protected by clause of silence, why are you doing this?"

Harry looked at Daphne blandly before clicking his fingers and calling "Kreacher"

Her childhood house elf appeared in the drawing room holding a small child with black curly hair and grey eyes. The child was quickly handed to Narcissa to hold and the house elf popped away. Her father began to speak before being cut off by a screech from her mother.

"This is-"

"I am not caring for some bastard spawn of yours and the mudblood. Who do you think I am? How dare you?"

The temperature of the room had risen dramatically as her father stood and glared down at her mother. Delphini thought this was the most surreal situation she had ever seen, with her mother and father who were so very in love when alive glaring at each other and a Delphini with the wrong eyes fussing at Narcissa's face. Her grandfather stared impassively at the scene.

"If you will let me finish, this is Delphini Riddle, soon to be Delphini Potter-Black our daughter. This is the daughter of the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange. To the rest of the world you and I fell in love secretly during our sixth year, you got pregnant and left school to protect the child."

Her mother was speechless for a moment before tentatively walking to Narcissa and picking up Delphini, her pre-adoption face rosy from her aunts antics. Staring and watching her past self and her mother smile at each other in a moment of bonding was a strange sight. She could see two teeth in gummy mouth as she gurgled happily at her mother.

"You wish to blood adopt her then? Your crony's the Weasleys will not be pleased considering it's like you cheated on their daughter and now you are engaged to the Neutral pureblood with a child. What then Potter?" Her mother spoke softly with a hint of compassion before looking back at Delphini.

"I am prepared to deal with whatever comes. Please just help me care for Delphini. She cannot grow up with people knowing who her parents are. You know what would happen in this environment. The light and muggleborn would throw her to the dementors."

Her mother stared at her father with an oddly soft look on her face before looking back at her baby self before saying "Okay … husband, we will attend Gringotts tomorrow for the ritual and make an announcement of our betrothal in the Daily Prophet."

The memory phased out into blankness before transferring into another

* * *

Her mother and father sat in the loungeroom of Grimmauld Place. Kreacher could be seen in the background furiously cleaning muttering about taking care of the new mistress and heiress. In her mother's arms lay her baby self but with features closer to what she had now. Green eyes looked up her mother with the curly black hair gone and replaced with a messier look. She watched her father slip his hands around her mother and they both smiled happily for a moment.

Her father stood in the study of her family home reading a letter. Delphini peered over his shoulder and read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _The news of your engagement and daughter broke today and Ginny was heartbroken. I do not understand how you could do this to the Weasley family and Ginny after all that we have been through. To have as child and use Ginny like that is disgusting._

 _I always thought that when you stared at the map ever night whilst we were on the run you were looking for Ginny to ensure she was safe. I was wrong and you were looking for that pureblooded tart. You have betrayed what we fought for by entering a marriage contract, embracing pureblood ideals and consorting with the Malfoys. I feel I don't know you anymore. Using your influence to support Neutral traditionalist politicians like Greengrass spits on every muggleborn that fought by your side._

 _We could have changed the entire wizarding world whilst we have the majority support but your acceptance of the enemies values…Harry what in the world are you doing?_

 _Please contact us when you come back to your senses and explain your actions._

 _Regards_

 _Hermione_

Delphini knew who Hermione Weasley was. She worked in the Department of Mysteries and her husband Ronald worked at the joke shop in Diagon Alley. She knew her father had had a falling out with them but to see the look on her father's face as he re-read the letter was painful. To her knowledge her father never spoke to the Weasleys again.

* * *

The scene changed. Harry stood in the duelling room of Grimmauld place with a leather bonded book. He quickly scanned the page before lifting his wand and slowly drawing a blue circular glyph in the air. From the center of circle, an icy sword was launched matching the motion of her father's wand. Her father smiled excitedly.

* * *

A new scene. Harry stood opposite the small Professor Flitwick as spells were traded furiously. The glyphs which she had seen her father practise previously were back but more of them with 3 circles sending ice towards the part goblin.

After the war and her parent's marriage Harry had not joined the aurors as expected but apprenticed under Filius Flitwick in the duelling arts. Every skill he learnt Delphini had learnt from her father including the style of runic barrage family magic he had created for them. He had always told her that she needed to be prepared and be the strongest witch she could be but Delphini had never understood why.

* * *

A 7-year-old Delphini was in her childhood bedroom and was being tucked in by her mother and father. Her face had changed to a blend of both her parents with messy long black hair. Before her father left and turned off the light Delphini asked

"Could you read me a story Daddy?"

"Hmmm sure princess, how about…."

Her father scanned the shelves before selecting the Tales of Beedle and the Bard.

"The Tale of the Three Brothers"

Her father began the read

" _Three brothers, travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight reached a deep treacherous river where anyone who attempted to swim or wade would drown. Learned in the magical arts, the brothers conjured a bridge with their wands and proceed to cross….."_

At the end of the story her father asked her a question.

"What would you choose Delphini? The wand, the stone or the cloak?"

"I would choose the wand daddy. You always said I need to be a powerful witch"

Harry looked blankly for a moment before continuing.

"What would you do if you didn't have to choose but could have them all sweetie?"

"I don't know daddy…. I have you and mummy so I don't need the stone. We already have a cloak too!"

Her father looked thoughtful for a moment but pleased before kissing her goodnight and leaving.

* * *

A nine-year-old Delphini sat in the court yard of Grimmauld place playing with a small grass snake as she hissed. The snake hissed back before coiling around her arm. Her father sat in the courtyard as well looking at her play before smiling slightly at the sight.

"Delphi could you come here please?"

The younger Delphi trotted over to Harry and looked expectantly.

"I was wondering if you would like to get a wand?

"YES! Are we going to Ollivanders then?"

"Hmmmm not until your 11. I have two wands I think might be compatible with you but you need to try them."

He pulled two wands from his pocket.

"11 inches. Holly and a phoenix feather. Nice and supple. 13 and half inches. Yew and a phoenix feather."

He handed the yew wand to her first and advised to give it wave. Nothing happened and the younger Delphini looked upset. He took the wand back and passed her the holly wand.

Delphini remembered this scene. She had waved the holly wand and had immediately been bathed in warmth and surrounded by sparks. It was one of the nicest feelings of her life.

"I don't think we will even need to go Ollivanders Delph. That wand has certainly chosen you."

"Is this your old wand Daddy?" The younger Delphini was staring at the wand in awe.

"Yes princess so I want you to treat it well. It will protect you and you will learn from it as well."

Delphini ran away yelling for her mother to show her wand off. Harry looked down at his hand and noticed it was shaking strangely.

* * *

Her mother and a 10-year-old Delphini sat before a cauldron discussing potion ingredients and how they came together to create reactions. Delphini had always had a talent for potions which had been honed by her mother's teachings. Her father had always been awful at potions and he thoroughly blamed his potions teacher for this.

Her father sat in the background reading a book, his eyes flickering between Daphne and Delphini with a look of happiness and contentment. His eyes seemed to trace the features in both their faces. Delphini had inherited her mother's facial structure but her father's eyes and messy hair.

The cauldron overflowed as Daphne showed her how adding an ingredient at the wrong time would cause it to boil over. Her father grinned happily and turned back to his book.

* * *

Her mother and father both lunged at the owl she had sent from Hogwarts the day after her sorting. Her father was faster and tore it open before yelling "I bet Gryffindor"

Her mother happily yelled back "She will be in Slytherin!" with her blue eyes gleaming with anticipation.

Both leant over the letter before exclaiming "Ravenclaw? Where did that come from?"

* * *

A fourteen-year-old Delphini bowed to her father in their family duelling ring. He returned her bow before shooting stunners at her. Delphini responded with a range of hexes and stunning spells before sprinting to get into her father's blind spots.

Her father continued to keep Delphini in her sights before jerking his wand oddly with a jagged left swipe. 4 black circle glyphs appeared behind him and shot a barrage of shadows at Delphini. She was immediately immobilised.

A flick of his wand released her from the shadow and Delphini was left pouting. Her father ruffled her hair before going to check on her mother.

Delphini remembered this time. Her mother had always been pale and willowy but every time she returned from Hogwarts she seemed to get smaller and smaller. The healers said the curse she had been struck by was not reversible and there was not much time left.

* * *

The memory Delphini and her father stood over a casket which had been lowered over the ground. Her father looked heartbroken and Delphini could see the tears spilling out of her memory self's eyes. Her father waved his pale wand and an inscription wave gouged into the blank tombstone in the Godrics Hollow cemetery.

 _Daphne Potter-Black_

 _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_

Delphini saw how her father's hands shook strangely before they settled again. He had grasped her had before disapparating them to the Hogwarts gates. He had wrapped his arms around her and murmured that everything would be okay and her mother would always be with her just as he was. The offer to return home rather than Hogwarts was considered but Delphini wanted to give her father space to grieve knowing Daphne had been his best friend.

The memory Harry watched as the younger Delphini walked back to the castle before a strange look came over his face. He seemed to fight himself for a moment before holding out his wand and whispering 'Accio'. A moment passed and then a gold ring with a black stone flew to his hand. He looked at it carefully before turning it thrice in his hand.

Suddenly her mother appears looking shadowy and washed out. Her father wilted under her appearance before smiling. Her mother smiled back.

"You look as perfect as ever Daph"

"You know you can't use this Harry. It is not right."

"I know Daph I just… I just needed one more time you know"

"Please care for Delphi and don't let her close herself off to the world. She is so beautiful and she is both of us. But she is still both of them and I do not want her harmed by the world. I love you."

The transparent vision bent forward to kiss her husband one last time before fading. Her father let out a hiccup of sadness before pocketing the ring and disappearing again.

* * *

Delphini had always thought her childhood was odd, doted on and trained by her parents but kept isolated appearing only to family. She remembered her sorting as it were yesterday. Sitting before the 4 house tables as the students craned their necks to see the mysterious child of a war hero that had represented the light but had shifted his reputation to the neutrals, surrounding himself with purebloods, fence sitters and ex death eaters.

She remembered the hat debating between Slytherin and Gryffindor, almost like she was a spinning coin with two very different sides before deciding mid flip on the edge, Ravenclaw. She remembered the strange looks the teachers gave her as she bounced to her house table with a smile on her face.

She remembered the urges to hurt Rose and Victoria Weasley when they taunted her about her family being traitors and her father being a disappointment. She remembered them taunting her cousin Scorpius for being the son of a death eater. She remembered reading how to cast bone breaking spells and dark curses in the Black family library. All it would take would be a few words and they would fear her and her family. They would keep their awful opinions to themselves as she would easily win her fight. She had been taught to fight since she got her wand from Harry Potter-Black, the defeater of the Dark Lord and one of the best duellists alive.

She remembered Silvia Nott whispering it was her father's actions that made sure that the pureblood families never lost their power after the last war as he had protected her Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Draco, allying himself with her maternal grandfather in politics. He had married her mother, sending a message to the light side that he was not their hero. Her father always said it was him saying he was no longer their martyr and only fought for his family and himself but the light side never understood. Revenge was a powerful motivator.

And she remembered waiting for the yearly duelling contest and viciously sending overpowered bludgeoning hexes into both the Weasleys faces with a bright grin plastered across her face that sent shivers down the Headmistress' spine. She remembered seeing a matching smile on Scorpius' face as well. Her godbrother and distant cousin Teddy Lupin looking on perturbed by her antics. Andromeda Tonks had never allowed her father to have a relationship with Teddy after the war due to his relationship with her Aunty Cissa.

* * *

A washed out Harry sat in a hospital room in front of her Aunty Astoria who was dressed in her healers robes. Her father was looking over a chart which listed the results of his health scan.

"Harry, you only have a year left. The condition could be genetic but we don't know as your parents died a lot younger than you or it could be environmental. The tumours could be a result of the dark magic which lingered in your scar until you were 17. "

"So there is nothing to be done?"

"No, I am so sorry. First Daphne now you. How will Delphini cope with this?"

"She is a strong girl and the best of Daphne and I. She will be fine I think."

Her aunty looked on with sympathy and tears as she looked at her brother in law.

* * *

Grampa Greengrass had taught Delphini the politics of their world from a young age. The conversations always held her attention as much as her father's duelling lessons.

Told to her at the age of ten there was one lesson she never forgot. The lesson which sparked her ambition to be great, tempered only by her need to understand how a wizard becomes so.

"The wizarding world always orbits the most powerful of figures Delphini. Merlin, Grindelwald, Dumbledore and Voldemort. Power trumps everything and creates its own movements and consensus."

Her grandfather took a sip of his whiskey before piercing her with his blue eyes.

"At the end of the war your father could have been one of these greats. He could have had it all. The muggleborn and light were eating out of his hands. A member of the Order of the Phoenix as minister. The outspoken members of the public would have followed him anywhere in their anger. A dictatorship of the muggleborn."

"What changed Grampa?" In her eyes Harry Potter-Black was already great.

"You and your mother happened. His anger at Dumbledore and his followers burned through. In marrying your mother and taking a more moderate stance by supporting the Neutrals the light thought him a traitor. The more reasonable silent majority ensured our society didn't stray to any extreme after the war. That blasted unspeakable Granger and those Weasleys did the rest with their bleating in that Quibbler rag, renouncing him."

"If your father hadn't had supported us all our traditions, the very thing that makes our society different from the muggles would have been lost. But there hasn't been a powerful figure in politics or magical skill since the war. That's why the Wizengamot is constantly deadlocked with each side trying to get control. Harry doesn't have an interest in politics, he is a protector rather than a mover or shaker."

It was at this point Delphini thought if her father didn't want to be she could be the next great.

* * *

A smaller more withered Harry faced Delphini in the familiar duelling room. Delphini observed herself and remembered this scene. This first time she had ever disarmed her father in an all out duel.

The duel started with them both bowing before Delphini shot her favoured spell chains at her father all the while moving around him in a circle. Harry preferred to stay stationary, lacking the stamina he once had in his earlier days.

The duel progressed with Delphini getting more and more worn out as her father bunkered down behind shields and spell deflections. Suddenly his wand jerked in that oddly familiar but ominous fashion. Circle blue glyphs surrounded both of them creating a paisley dome and the gates of Babylon were opened. Swords and knifes made of ice were blasted at her from all directions. Delphini had never been able to deflect this attack properly before and she had never seen so many of these circles appear at once. Her father truly was doing his best to give her a final duel. As the swords rushed towards her Delphini mimicked her father's wand movements and glowing red glyphs appeared around her in a spherical half bunker before blasting flame outwards and destroying the swords. In the aftermath of the clash Delphini sent a silent disarming spell at her father before catching his wand, feeling warmth shoot through her.

Her father wore a strange smile after seeing he had lost to his daughter. Younger Delphini didn't see it as anything other than pride but she was older now. She saw the concern, the pride and the foreknowledge, of what she was unsure of.

He walked to her and ruffled her fair before taking his wand back and pocketing it.

* * *

A pale and gaunt Harry with shaking hands was touching his temple with his wand and extracting his memories into the stone bowl that she was now viewing the memories through. He sighed before removing his wand, the gold ring with the black stone and the family invisibility cloak and wrapping them into a package using some paper. Removing the yew wand he had once offered to her from his pocket he stared at it before murmuring a complex enchantment over both the package and the pensieve.

He then looked around the room before speaking out loud.

"I never once regretted what I did. This world forced the actions of my parents onto me and martyred us. I never wanted you to suffer for the sins of your birth parents so I hid you behind my name and ensured you were powerful enough to protect yourself."

"When you were young I once asked you what you would do with all of death's gifts and you said you wouldn't need the stone. Now you hold all of death's gifts. The wand to protect you and the cloak to hide you. Your mother and I have protected you as well with our love and I hope dearly you will not use the ring and waste away in front of dreams like I might have. I also hope you use the wand to defend rather than in anger as Tom Riddle did. I love you Delphini and I will see you when you join us."

* * *

Delphini Potter-Black was ejected from the pensieve and fell to the stone floor of Grimmauld place. She sobbed loudly as the grief of her parents passing rose up in her again. The revelations of her birth and life laid bare for her.

After some time, she stopped crying and stood. Her hands moved to the package and she hastily unwrapped them. The wand, the stone and the cloak were sitting in the package innocently.

Her left hand grasped the death stick and it sparked vividly, excited to join with its mistress. Her right hand picked up the ring and turned it thrice.

Four figures appeared in front of her. Her father and mother embracing and looking both happy and sad to see her. And next to them stood Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle looking younger then the history books ever portrayed them.

All four spirits of the dead looked at each other before her parents turned to her concerned and her birth parents looked at her gleefully.

Delphini looked up at them all with a bright smile,

End

* * *

This story was heavily influenced by The Augurey by La-Matrona, but instead of the Dursley abuse being the key factor influencing Harry I wanted it to be the idea of a child suffering for the ideals of their parents. A few concepts from Colt01's The Aftermath were included. The glyphs that Harry uses were taken from the Team RWBY canon as I wanted Harry and Delphini to have some sort of unique duelling style that showed that Harry was magically great, and this greatness was shared by his daughter as well.

I wanted a slightly unhinged Harry who after the war latched onto the idea of protecting Delphini as he felt no one did that for him. He kept his sacrificing nature, leaving behind his friends and Teddy to protect the daughter of his nemesis. One could argue touching Tom Riddle in limbo helped push him along this path. Additionally I cannot see the political situation, specifically the people who were targeted during the war, being stable. You would think after a victory against their oppressors there would be violence and people seeking retribution, hence why Hermione seems out of character.

I like the symmetry of Delphini seeing all of her four of family as she walks into her next journey similar to Harry in the forest. Where she walks and what choices Delphini would make in the future are left ambiguous.


End file.
